mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Sir Rock/Favorite Dominant Couples
Here are my favorite Dominant Couples. My Mobs Chocolatine + Aurinko = 1st dominant pair of the Bererk Mob. Seraphis + Mephos = 2nd dominant pair of the Berserk. Tasha + Black Ace = 2nd dominant pair of the Klingons Flapper + Rex Rob = Dominant pair of the Raptors Frill + George = Dominant pair of the Scavengers Aurora + Rocksteady = 1st dominant pair of the Yahoo Squiggy + Balboa = 1st dominant pair of the Terrans Lola + Frank = 1st dominant pair of the Fritters Crochet + Should = 1st dominant pair of the Rasmus Pilko, Bean and Littl'um + Twister = 1st, 2nd and 3th dominant pair of the Untouchables Aniju's Mob Echo + Shakespeare = 1st dominant pair of the Hobbits Pancake + Warlock 1st dominant pair of the Wizards Wiley Kat + Coop = 1st dominant pair of the Aristorcats Mittens + Mitch = Dominant pair of the Munchkins Fire Fox + Zaphod = 1st dominant pair of the Underdogs Beatrice + Karmin = Dominant pair of the Barbarians Zoroaster + Donatello = 1st dominant pair of the Zambia Millie + Hoki-Tu = 1st dominant pair of the Cheetah Petra + Philippe = 1st dominant pair of the Iugana Petra + Flash = Dominant pair of the Iugana Athena + Juno = 1st dominant pair of the Jackalope Bananas + Ender = Dominant pair of the Kappa McDreamy + Darwin = 1st dominant pair of the Outsiders Flo + Ash = 1st dominant pair of the Quetzals Yara + Nugget = 1st dominant pair of the Troopers Sera + Loki = 1st dominant pair of the Warriors Rhigan + Khasar = 2nd dominant pair of the Argonians Zulu + Zorro = 1st dominant pair of the Xerxes Willow + Ziggurat = Dominant pair of the Gladiators Mozart + Drew = 1st dominant pair of the Leprechaun Tigermoth + Biltong = Dominant pair of the Starsky Dizzy + Hugo = dominant pair of the Pound Puppies Trinity + Spike = 2nd dominant pair of the Vampires Scarlet + Yossarain = 1st dominant pair of the Gargoyles Sahara + Orinoco = 1st dominant pair of the Sun Angels Crystal + Spectra = 1st dominant pair of the Umbra Naga + Volt = 2nd dominant pair of the Vexos Oriole + Kori = 1st Dominant pair of the Lombax Denny's Mobs Kitty + Johnny = 1st dominant pair of the Johnny 13 Mob Maddie + Johnny = 3rd dominant pair fo the Embers Dani + Spots = 1st dominant pair of the Nightshades Tasmin + Indiana Jones = Dominant pair of the Cobras Kitty + Peter = Current Dominant pair of the Johnny 13 Mob. Meerkat123 Cheetra + Vince = Dominant pair of the Kool Kats Katharina, Seraina and Samba + Mr. Jack = 1st, 2nd and 3th dominant pair of the Lions Loretta + Kuzco = 1st dominant pair of the Warthogs Abby + Juno = 2nd dominant pair of the Warthogs Eagle Owl + Everest = 1st dominant pair of the Eagles Lady + Vemon = Current Dominant Pair of the Dragons Amari + Christopher = Current dominant pair of the Hawks Maskedowl2 Sundance + Indus = Current Dominant pair of the Isikaras Sly-Eye + Turnado = Current dominant pair of the Vywolves Real Mobs These are meerkats who were dominants of real KMP mobs or are fantacy dominant pairs that just didn't happen in real life. Rocket Dog + Dave = Dominant pair of th Whiskers aka Manor Mob Kinkaju + JD = 1st dominant pair of the Starsky Rhian + Jim Bob = 2nd dominant pair fo the Vivian Risca + Izit = Dominant pair of the Gattaca Cazanna + Basil = 3nd dominant pair of the Lazuli Jo Jo Hello + Habusu = 3nd dominant pair fo the Elveers Zorilla + Aragorn = 1st dominant pair of the Commandos Zorilla + Zarathustra = Dominant pair of the Commandos Asterix + Alexander = 3nd dominant pair of the Young Ones Celidh + Panthro = 2nd dominant pair of the Commandos Hawkeye + Al Pacino = 1st dominant pair of the Baobab Squig + Scorpion = 2nd dominant pair of the Aztecs Mist + Bramley = 3rd Dominant pair of the Drie Doring Scrawny + Alonzo Mourning = Current Dominant Pair of the Elveera Eureka + Mumbulu = Current Dominant pair of the Moomins Katesa + Thumbail = Current Dominant pair of the Zappa Nik Nak + Rozz = dominant pair of the Hooligans McDreamy + Tigi = 1st and Current dominanr pair of the Ewoks Toblerone + Pepper = 2n and current dominant pair of the Pandora. Sancerre + Grus = Dominant pair of the Rascals Quaver + Falco = Dominant pair of the Frisky I'll add more as new mobs pop up or I think or ones I left out. There are many. Category:Blog posts